


The runaway Bunny

by RecklessHeartbeat



Series: The Stray Hybrids - The Serie - [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Woojin, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Woojin, Boys Kissing, Breeding Kink, Bunny Changbin, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hi hihi, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Maybe would add some tags, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Kim Woojin, Switch Seo Changbin, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Voyeurism, a lot of love, bunny hybrid, but I swear it’s so soft, im bad a tagging, it’s the first time sorry, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessHeartbeat/pseuds/RecklessHeartbeat
Summary: Changbin is a bunny hybrid who runs away from his former owner. After days living in the street, fate decides to put a couple on his road, Woojin and Chan. Maybe Changbin would find a new home, maybe even more.————I swear the fic is better than my summary
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin
Series: The Stray Hybrids - The Serie - [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818580
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fanfic in English in a long time, please be gentile T-T also English is not my first language so, I’m sorry for any typos ! 
> 
> Also, to be clear, I love Woochan and even if Woojin isn’t in stray kids anymore, I just love him too much to push him away from any fic uwu
> 
> Anyway, hum .. enjoy ?

Changbin rose his head, looking at the dirty wall in front of him. He was in an alley, dark even in the middle of the day. His stomach hurt, hurt so much, and he was cold. He could just dropped everything and went back to his owner. But just at the memory of his owner touching him, he trembled, nausea getting his guts. He was a bad bunny, a very bad bunny, but he couldn’t handle anymore. So he ran away. Now, he was alone and sad. So sad and cold. He pulled down his hood, hiding his cute little grey bunny ears and stood up. He walked out the alley and joined a bigger street. Changbin tried to be the smallest, the most invisible possible and it worked in a way. As he walked, a sweet smell tickled his nose. Changbin spotted a couple further, one of them, a average bleach blonde boy was holding two waffles, standing. In front of him, a taller boy, with brown curly hair was completely ignoring the waffles and kept pecking him on the lips, making the Bleached Blonde Boy chortled. Changbin saw there an opportunity. He was hungry. He accelerated the pace and when he crossed the blonde boy, he grabbed one waffle. Taking advantage of the confusion, he ran away, as quickly as he could, jumping over benches and slipped between legs. He ran into an other dark alley, hides behind a dumpster and ate greedily. After that, he wiped his plump lips full of sugar and sighed. It was not a real meal but he felt a bit better. Changbin kneaded his own cheeks, which were too thin to be healthy, trying to calm down. But suddenly, he heard foot steps running into the alley. The two figures stopped few feet from him.

“ Where the fuck did he go ?!” the blonde male ranted.  
“ Come on Channie, it’s just a waffle, it’s not a big deal..” The brunette said, clearly panting.  
“ But, Woojin babe, I paied for it and I want it !” The other one growled.

Chanbin trembled, and tried to make himself as small as possible. However, his breath became faster and louder as the stress increased.

“ Ah ! Here you are ! “ The young man called Channie said triumphantly, grabbing Changbin arm. “ It’s you that robe my waffle !” He scolded the little hybrid.

Changbin just shook his head, words stuck in his throat. Yet, it didn’t seem enough for Channie.

“ hey young boy, answer me ! Stealing is bad !”  
Changbin shook is head even harder, his heart racing too hard into his chest. However, doing that made his hood fall, letting his ears at the sight of the two humans. The taller of the two gasped.

“ Chan, look ! He is an hybrid..”  
“ Oh..” 

Chan’s face softened immediately, but Changbin didn’t notice it and his fear just reached an other step. Tears pearled at the corner of his eyes.

“ I’m-m-m s-sorry p-please I’m sorry-y-y.” Changbin sobbed. “Please don’t h-hit me !”  
Woojin put a hand on Chan arm to make him lose his grip.  
“ Hey, we won’t hurt you, sweetheart.” He said softly. “ Channie is not that mad right ?”  
Chan just hummed and let the bunny hybrid arm go.  
“ Are you lost ? Do you need help to go back home ?” Woojin kept going, kneeing slightly to face Changbin.  
At the word home, Changbin shook his head.  
“No ! No home, please don’t send me back at home !”

Woojin laid is hand on the bunny hybrid shoulder, willing to calm him down but the size of his hand intimidated him more than everything. Changbin just freed himself and ran away without a look behind. He heard the brown hair screaming after him but he didn’t stop.

“ Let’s go Woojin. We can’t do nothing more now.”

Changbin was cold, so cold. He curled up into some damaged cardboards, trying to chase the shiver away. The bunny completely lost the notion of time, how many time had passed since he ate something ? Two or maybe three days. The saddest thing was that he wasn’t even hungry anymore. Changbin whimpered, falling slowly into a comatose state. His head full of figures he couldn’t distinguish. He didn’t see a silhouette approaching him and a loud gasp. He barely felt his hoodie falling from his head and strong arms under him. He wasn’t sure that it wasn’t hallucinations when he heard “ everything’s gonna be okay, don’t worry..”

~~~~~

Changbin felt something different over him, something soft. He was rolled on a warm blanket, his head laying on a comfy pillow. He groaned in satisfaction, snuggling his head against the pillow. But suddenly, the reality hit him hard. If he was in a bed, that’s mean he was back into his former owner’s house ! The little hybrid opened his eyes widely and jumped into a sitting position, his nose wriggling in fear and his ears down. However, he froze when he saw the man next to him, sitting on a chair. The afternoon sunlight caressed his face, his mouth turning into a soft smile as he passed a hand into is curly copper color locks. Changbin recognized him, he was one of the men he stole a waffle, days ago.

“ How are you ?” He asked, concerned about Changbin condition.

Changbin didn’t answer, he crawled back in the bed, putting as much distance he could between him and the human.

“He, don’t worry. I won’t hurt you,okay ? You’re safe here.” He added.

He didn’t seem upset by Changbin reaction, just ... worried. All of a sudden, a voice came from outside the room and steps approached.

“ Woojin-ah, does the Bunny woke up ?” The Bleached blonde young man said as he entered the room.  
“If he wasn’t already, you surely wake him up now.” Woojin rolled his eyes. “ You’re a loud person you know that Chan ?” He added, shaking his head.  
Chan looked insulted.  
“ I am not loud, I just express my feelings in a little to much excess way.” Chan explained, his ears turning red as he heard both Woojin and the bunny hybrid giggled.

But immediately, Changbin stopped and hided himself behind the blanket. He was afraid of Chan’s reaction. However, all he heard was honey-like Woojin’s voice.

“Ah sorry, we didn’t introduced oursleved properly.” He said, out of the blue. “ I’m Woojin, and this is my boyfriend Chan, we are both twenty-four. How about you, sweetheart ?” 

Changbin pushed down the blanket and saw that Woojin put his hand on the bed, the palm of his hand towards him.

“ My.. my name is Changbin...” He whispered, staring at his lap.  
“ What a lovely name.” Woojin cooed.  
“How old are you, Changbinnie ?” This time, it was Chan who asked the question.  
“I’m.. “ Changbin seemed to take a lot of time, before eventually answering. “ Twenty-two.”  
Woojin and Chan looked at each other. The hybrid wasn’t as young as they thought, due to his skinny silhouette.  
“ Are you hungry ?” Woojin asked. “ Channie made some soup, wanna eat ?” 

Changbin shook his head. Of course he was hungry, but he couldn’t say yes. Well, Woojin and Chan seemed nice, especially Woojin he admitted he was a bit intimidated by Chan. But he was scared, so scared, and stressed. What if it was just a trick ? Could he trust human ? Maybe they just want to make him eat to sell him after ? In this place, hybrids didn’t have the rights to live without owners, and usually, abandoned hybrids just went to some place where they were sold again, but not to always good people.

“ You’re sure ?” Chan insisted.  
Before Changbin could nodded, a deep growl came from his stomach, making him blush like hell. Woojin giggles while Chan sighed.  
“ Dont be afraid, you can eat in bed if you want !” Woojin exclaimed happily.  
“ Really ?” Chan said. “ But ..”  
“ Come on..” Woojin cut him off. “Can you bring the bowl please ? It would be easier for Binnie.” The eldest boy pouted, looking at Chan with big puppy eyes.  
“Okay, okay..” Chan sighed.

Changbin kept his stare on his lap, suddenly jumped when he felt Woojin big hand in his head. However, the older was softer than he expecting, and the delicate touch succeed to calm the bunny hybrid a bit. Changbin dared to give a look to Woojin, and just found a honey smile.  
Quickly enough, Chan came back with a stray and a smoking bowling.

“Be careful..” Chan warned. “ It’s hot.”  
Changbin nodded carefully, take taking a spoon on his hand, still shy.  
“ What about we let Binnie eat in peace ?” Chan said, grabbing Woojin shoulder.  
“ But, Channie ..” Woojin began to argue, pouting.

Changbin didn’t get what Chan said at Woojin ears, but it made him blush and he grumbled a bit, but still stood up and followed the blonde boy out.

“ Call us if you need anything !” Woojin added quickly before being pulled by his boyfriend.

Changbin watched them, and when he heard the tv turned on, he stared at the bowl. The soup looked very appetizing, and it smelled good. Eventually, he tasted and as he ate slowly, he couldn’t but let tears rolled down his cheeks. The less soup was on the bowl, the more tears were on his cheeks. When he eventually finished his meal, he was sobbing. Alerting by the sound, Woojin came to check on him, but went straight into the bed, sitting next to the little bunny.

“ Hey hey what happens ? Are you okay ?? The soup was that bad ?”  
“ Hey ! My soup is not bad, maybe it was too spicy ?” Chan snorted, collecting the stray and empty bowl.  
“N-no” Changbin shook his head, sniffing. “ It was g-good. Just... Just ...” Changbin voice broke.  
“ It’s okay, don’t worry, everything is fine.” Woojin shushed, taking the bunny hybrid in his arms and rocking him slightly.  
“ Yes, it’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled at you last time, but we won’t hurt you, okay ?” Chan said, sitting next to Woojin. “ Look at him, he is such a teddy bear, he couldn’t hurt a fly.” He added, showing Woojin, making Changbin chortled a bit. Woojin mumbled while he kept cuddling the small boy.  
“ Please...” Changbin started. They waited for him to eventually keep going, but when he saw that Changbin didn’t, Chan just petted his head.  
“ You can stay as long as you want..” he finally said.  
“Really ?” Woojin and Changbin exclaimed in chorus.  
“Yeah, seeing how much you already attached to him Woojin-ie. Plus, I guess you need a place to stay until you, at least gained some weight.” Chan tilted his head.  
“But he is adorable ! It’s not my fault..” Woojin whined as he cupped Changbin cheeks, kneading them. “ Look !”

Changbin felt his mouth being pushed together, making him pout. Sure, Chan had to admit that the bunny was particularly cute and it took all his self-control to not pet his cute little bunny ears right now. The hybrid, on the other hand, closed his eyes, the move calming him down. If his was a cat, bet he would be purring right now. 

“I don’t want to bother Chan and Woojin masters..” Changbin still managed to murmured, the masters slipped his mouth unconsciously.  
“ Don’t worry, you want bother us.” Chan said.  
“And don’t call us masters.” The brunette shook his head, scrunching his nose. “We are not your masters, we’re your hyungs, so call us hyung, okay ?”  
Changbin hummed, a pleasant feeling blooming into his chest.  
“Oh, if you wanted to be called hyung, you just had to ask, Woojin-ie hyung...” Chan cooed.  
“ Chan !”  
“ Okay, okay, I‘ll keep baby doll then.” Chan smirked.

Woojin grumbled, and the lack of kneading made Changbin opened one eye, to see the eldest face red and flustered. The hybrid snuggled against one big hand with a tiny smile. It was definitely a good idea to run away.

~~~~~

As days passed, the three of them went into a daily routine. Woojin was the first to wake up. He made breakfast and when he came to wake up Changbin, Chan was always already there, drinking his coffee with a grumpy face. Changbin stayed in the guest room and he could only appreciate the comfort of the room, and the bed - even if time to time, he felt lonely. He would love to sleep with the two oldest, snuggling between them and their warm bodies. But he was still afraid of bothering them, so he kept his thoughts for himself. Chan was a student, in last year of management, while Woojin was a guitar teacher. So, the younger was out of the flat most of the time, letting the two other together at home. Woojin’s students usually came home for the teaching class. When it happened, Changbin always was the most good bunny, staying in his room and watching some movie or sleeping, lulled by Woojin singing voice. One day, however, about a week after, Woojin had to go to a student’s home, Changbin staying alone at their home for the first time.

“ You sure it’s gonna be ok ? I can reschedule for next week if needed “  
“Stop worrying Woojin baby.” Chan said, rubbing his boyfriend’s back.  
“I’m not worried ! But Binnie sweetie, if ever you have a problem, just call me ok ?”  
Changbin nodded. “ ‘m okay Woojinnie hyung !”

After some other recommendations, and some hugs, Woojin and Chan eventually left. In fact it wasn’t very long, about two hours, no more. But when Woojin returned, Changbin throw himself into the taller one. They ended, that night, cuddling on the couch, the eldest petting the hybid bunny’s ears, peppering his forehead in kisses. He whispered some sweet and comfort words into Changbin ears, while the latter snuggled into the brunette chest. When Chan came back after a long session of studying, he couldn’t handle the sight beneath him, his heart melting as how cute the two others looked, in each other arms. He didn’t have the heart to wake them up, so the blonde man just covered them with a blanket and kissed each of them the head.

About two weeks after Changbin settled in the couple home, the hybrid couldn’t imagine leaving without the two older. At every moment, he needed to feel their touch, to smell their scent. Unlike his former owner, they were always so soft with him, and they never made him feel like he was nothing more a pet, a toy. Far from them, they were doing everything they could to make him feel valid and worthy - Chan even taking times to make sure the hybrid knew basic writing and reading. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, or if his nap, Changbin would wake up stressed out. What if they didn’t like him anymore, what if they wanted him to leave. So, he would stood up and walked into their room, asking shyly to a half asleep Chan if he could finish his night with them. Thing that Chan always agreed. One night where it happened again, Changbin got off his bed. Kneading his cheeks as he walked toward the other room, a noise suddenly snapped him off his thoughts and sleepy mind. It was wet and low whines accompanied it. Worried, Changbin wondered if one of his hyungs was having a nightmare, however, the scene below him froze him. Between the door’s frame and the door, the bunny spotted Woojin all on his four, Chan kneeling behind him, his grip so tight on Woojin hips that it was surely making bruises. Both were naked, and the wet sound was synchronized with Chan thrusts. Filthy whines running out Woojin drooling mouth, and even if the eldest was facing the door, his eyes were tight shut. Hopefully for Changbin, who can felt the heat taking control of his body, the red burning his cheeks. Unconsciously, the hybrid hand flied toward his crotch, rubbing it against his painful erection. After a particularly hard thrust from Chan, Woojin couldn’t contained a obscene moan, and Changbin had to bite his lips to silent his own whimpers. Woojin was panting, and tried to use one of his hand to cover his mouth. Sadly, it wasn’t at all to Chan’s taste. The blonde male changed his grip and grabbed Woojin neck with one hand and his chest with one other, pulling him until he could reach his ears with his mouth. The motion cried out to Woojin, the pleasure torning his sweaty face apart.

“Ah baby doll, seem I touched your sweet spot.” Chan cooed, not at all trying to be discreet.  
Woojin answered only with an other moan, louder, when Chan pinched his left nipples. Unaware of Changbin presence, who was furiously rubbing his leaky clothed lengthened again his hand, Woojin still tried to be silent, covered up his swollen lips but Chan snapped it away.

“Ah no, no doll.” Chan threatened, a tone lower. “ I want to hear every filthy sounds that would pass your slutty lips.”  
“B-b-but Binni-i-i-ie...” Woojin managed to whined, his cock twitching at the dirty words.  
“ Oh come on baby.” Chan susurrated. “ Don’t tell me you won’t love our little Bunny seeing you like this, crying while taking my cock so well.” Chan cocked his eyebrow as he felt Woojin clinching around him. “ Ahh filthy smut, I knew it.” He grinned, making his pace even more animalistic as he let Woojin fell into the mattress in whine. “ You wanted to be a good hyung huh, making feel the cute bunny good like you make me feel good. Ah-ah you’re so tight baby, so tight..” Chan mumbled, his nails digging hard into Woojin honey skin.

“C-Channie !” Woojin moaned, shivering.  
“Come on, that’s not my title.” Chan tskted.  
Changbin dared to slide his hand into his sweatpants, rubbing his red and wet cock even harder against his hand.  
“ M-m-m S-so-orry-y-y D-Daddy !” Woojin managed to cry out.

If Changbin wasn’t awake already he would definitely be right now. Woojin repeating “Daddy” like a mantra covered perfectly any sound that could make the bunny. Chan thrusts became sloppy and uneven.

“ Are you close, baby doll ?” Chan panted. “ Can you cum untouch ? Can you come untouch for daddy ?”  
“ Y-yes !” Woojin cries out. “Let me come, please, daddy, please, please, please..”  
“Come on, baby... Cum for daddy.”

It didn’t need more to Woojin to cum in a loud whine, moaning as Chan kept going his thrust through his orgasm, overstimulated him. His sight went white, trembling under Chan.

“ G-gonna cum too...” Chan growled. “ Wanna daddy to cum inside of you ? Huh ? Want me to breed you ?”

Woojin was only babbling at this moment, but a hight pitch “ breed me” was enough for Chan to send him over the edge. They both collapsed on the bed, Chan lazily grabbed some tissues to clean his lover as he kissed his sweaty hair. Changbin didn’t stay long after, still afraid of being caught. As soon as he reached he room, he pulled down his sweatpants. Still so aroused by what he just saw, the poor bunny needed so much to release. He grabbed a pillow and humped it crazy, whining, repeating the scene he just witnessed. He pictured his Woojin-ie Hyungie under him, moaning, while Chan Hyung would be behind him, praising him, showing him how to make the brunette felt the best way possible. Soon enough, strip of white cum covered the innocent pillow. His mind fuzzy by his orgasm, Changbin barely cleaned himself on the pillow before he curled up into his bed, babbling his hyungs name as he fall asleep.


	2. For the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was particularly inspired hehehe ! Hope you will like this chapter ~  
> And of course, it was all consent uwu

Next day was a bit awkward. When Changbin eventually woke up, he realized that he had fallen asleep bared ass, his cute little bunny tail getting out the shirt. In fact, that was not the problem. No, the problem was that he woke up with the blanket recovering him, whereas he was sure he didn’t pull it on him. As he sat, Changbin saw that the innocent pillow, witness of his smutty behavior, had disappeared. He shook his head, and kneaded his cheeks, trying to chase away the burn on them. Suddenly, light knots on the door preceded a soft well-known voice.

“ Binnie love ?” Woojin said, his head between the door and its frame.

Changbin turned his head to watched the eldest, who always gave him lovely nicknames like this “ love, sweetheart, sweetie, dear ...”. And each, little Changbin felt twickles I’m his stomach. However, as Woojin asked him if he wanted to take some breakfirst, he also felt heat gaining back his face. He could only remember the scene he attented the night before, hearing Woojin’s moans again and ..

“ Are you ok ?” The man of his thoughts was beside him, sitting on his bed and a concerned look, making him flinched in surprise.

“ Y-yeah !” Changbin still stuttered. “I’m ok, Binnie is ok !” He nodded.

“ But you’re red..” Woojin mumbled, pouting. “ You’re sure you don’t have fever ? You can tell us if you’re sick.”

Woojin laid a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes for better concentration, until Chan opened the door wild.

“ I’m leaving ! Where are my goodbye kisses ??” He shouted, his wild grin fainting when he saw Woojin and Changbin. “ Hey is everything okay ? Is our bunny sick ?”

Without hesitating, Chan sat next to Woojin and replaced his hand on Changbin forehead.  
“He is a bit hot...” Chan hummed.

Well, Changbin was blushing like hell, his mind deforming this innocent sentence into something dirty. It was too much, too much for the poor bunny, that heat was hitting me. He got away and hided himself under the blanket.

“I’m okay, just need some rest.” He said in a weak voice.

“If you say so.” Woojin didn’t seem convinced.

“ Can I have my goodbye kisses then ?” Chan said, Changbin could heard his smirk.

He peeked out to see Woojin let a peck on Chan cheek. Woojin always a bit bashful of kissing Chan lips in front of people. Even at home, he would just kiss his cheek or his forehead, sometimes he would intertwined their fingers. Caught out by Chan, Changbin flinched when the blonde young man looked at him with a smile.

“ Would Binnie give me his goodbye kiss too ?”

Panicking, Changbin pulled out from the blanket and gave a quick kiss to a Chan before returning under the warm of the blanket. It was only there that he realized that he just kissed Chan on the lips, making Woojin gaps. The concerned one chuckled before leaving and greeting the two others. Changbin was well too ashamed to leave the comforting warm of the blanket. He didn’t know the interior fight that was actually living Woojin, jealous. The eldest wanted a kiss too, he wanted to pulled out the blanket and showered Changbin with kisses, but he was afraid to push the bunny too much. So he just left with a sigh, a bit sad. The day followed his path, Changbin trying to avoid the older the best that he could. He barely looked at him during lunch, not noticing the hurt in Woojin eyes. The hybrid didn’t stay after he finished eating, he dragged his plate to the kitchen, and ran into his room, locking the door and humping all the pillows on his bedroom, biting the fabric of his hooding muffle his whimpers. He felt so needy again, but was too shy, and ashamed, to talk about it with Woojin. Especially because the brunette was in the center of his fantasy. Suddenly, Woojin knocked at the door, making the bunny jumped.

“Binnie, is everything fine ?” Woojin said through the door, anxiety vibrant into his voice. “ I.. I heard you so I’m a bit worried.”

“Y-yes ...” Changbin whined, couldn’t stop his thrusts against the soft fabric. “I’m alright !”

“Sure ? You are weird today... you can talk to me you know. You’re safe here !” Woojin was whining a bit, and Changbin felt guilty, especially when he came in a muffled moan.

From the other side of the door, it sounded like a sob.

“ O-ok.. I let you Binnie...” Woojin voice broke, and Changbin heard his footsteps going away.

As Changbin came back down from hight, he felt guilty about Woojin, thinking that he would hate him by now. After cleaning himself and hiding the pillows under the bed. He kneaded his cheeks during a long time, before eventually gathering his courage and getting out the room. He heard the tv on, and spotted Woojin hair sticking out of the couch. Changbin passed behind silently, and went to the bathroom. When he got out, Woojin was still on he couch. The eldest peeked toward the youngest, but stayed silent. Changbin, ears down, approached slowly.

“W-Woojin-ie hyung ?” Changbin asked softly.

“Hum ?” Woojin turned his head, waiting for more.

“ Can I watch television with you ?” Changbin stared the floor, waddling from one foot to an other.

“ Of course !” Woojin’s face lighted up, patting the sit next to him.

Soon enough, Woojin had his arm around Changbin, the hybrid laying partly on his chest.

“Imma sorry..” Changbin suddenly said. “I like you, you know !” Woojin blushed at the last words.

“I like you too..”Woojin mumbled, tighten his arm around the bunny.

“ And I’m fine ! Really fine.” Changbin nodded.

“ So, you weren’t crying ?” Woojin asked, worried.

“No,no” the younger shook his head. “ Sorry for being weird.”

“ Don’t be.” Woojin answered with a soft smile. After a while, he talked again. “ You know, you don’t have to be ashamed. It’s okay to have that impulses. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” He added, referring to the morning. Changbin supposed it was him who covered him with the blanket and took the dirty pillow away.

“ Mh-mmh” Changbin snuggled into Woojin chest, his cheeks burning. “ I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be, don’t be.” Woojin petted Changbin gray bunny ears. “ I’m just glad you’re not upset because of me.”

Changbin rose his head to meet the eldest gaze, he shook his head, giving a wild smile to the taller man next to him, crossing his arms around the brunette neck. They looked at each other intensely, Changbin gaze dropping to Woojin lips. Lips that the eldest was biting, passing his tongue over.

“ Can I have a kiss ?” Woojin whispered suddenly, his voice uneven. “ As you kissed Channie this morning ...” his voice getting so low at the end. Changbin looked at him in the eyes, tilting his head. “ I’m joking !” Woojin snorted awkwardly, turning his head to watch the tv.

However, the soft touch of Changbin’s hands around his face took him by surprise. Changbin laid down, and pecked a kiss on the eldest lips, before snuggling his face on Woojin’s neck, smiling wild. Woojin could feel the burn on his face, as he hugged him tightly with both arms. Eventually, they both reported their attention to the screen, a comfortable atmosphere settled between them.  
While they cuddled, they little by little slipped on the couch, ending on Changbin literally on Woojin, his head on the other male chest, their legs intertwined. Woojin was sleepy, barely focus on the screen as his own eyelids were more often shut down than opened. But it would be a lie to say that Changbin was totally awake, lullabied by voices from the television and rocked the up and down of Woojin chest.

“Are you cold ?” Woojin whispered after feeling the bunny shivered.

“ A bit .”

“ Want a blanket?”

“Please.” Changbin nodded.

“ I need to get up then.” Woojin smiled, patting Changbin back, but the latter didn’t attend to move.

“Nooooo, you’re so comfortable.” The youngest whined.

“Ah, the only solution is to put you under my hoodie then.” Woojin chuckled, half joking half serious.

However, the small gray hair hybrid took it at the word, and lifted Woojin hoodie before crawling under it. Hopefully, the hoodie was really large but both of the males was still glued to each other, to the biggest joy of the eldest.

“Warm.” Changbin mumbled, snuggling against Woojin biggest body. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, intoxicated by the older smell. Woojin loved perfumes, and he had at least a dozen of bottles, he started the collection years ago. And Changbin admitted that he had pretty good taste about it, even if it changed hi scent each day, the mixed of natural Woojin scent and the perfume of the day was so attractive. To inhale even better, Changbin opened his mouth, all his muscles relaxed under the eldest touch. Suddenly, Woojin squirmed underneath him.

“ Tickles.” He breathed as an excuse.

But Changbin didn’t stop there. Slowly, he brushed the skin with his lips, making the older squirmed even more. Without hesitation, the boy kissed open mouthy, his tongue trailing the long of the neck.

“B-Binnie...” Woojin whimpered.

His voice was weak, his breath sharped. One arm rounded Changbin tiny body over his hoodie while the other one grabbed his butt, squeezing it each time the bunny kissed his neck. Suddenly, he bit the honey skin. Woojin moan echoed all over the living-room. Changbin wiggled his ass in satisfaction as he kept giving his administrations. Quick enough, Changbin was sucking and biting bruises all over the neck, taking care to avoid the old hickeys that were already lining his neck. Bite after bite, the heat between them became unbreathable, rutting again each other, a low mantra of “Binnie” skipping from Woojin lips. Changbin could feel the hardness of Woojin length against his own crotch, his own leaking hard cock wetting his sweatpants. They were so far lost that they didn’t even hear when the front door opened. At first sight, Chan could totally believed that they were just sleeping, like he found them before, in front of a quite smutty movie, until he realized that the noises he heard didn’t come from the tv.

“What my babies are doing ?” He said cockily, his forearms resting on the back of the couch.

Changbin jumped in surprise, and hided his head under Woojin hoodie. The eldest, him, blushed in a red even darker, looking his glassy eyes towards his boyfriends.

“C-c-c-Channie ?!” Woojin stuttered, hiding his face behind his shaking hands.

“Don’t hide, if you wanna play, play.” Chan tsked, slapping Woojin hands away. “ I’m gonna take a shower, let me a seat for when I‘ll come back.” He added with a wink, giving a soft spank to Changbin ass. “You’re not hiding very well bunny.” He snorted before eventually leaving.

Changbin didn’t dare to move, instead, he snuggled even more into Woojin and whispered.

“Is Channie Hyung mad ?” Changbin asked, a bit confused in fact.

“I’m not sure...” Changbin could see Woojin scrunched his nose from the corner of the eye.

However, none of them moved, they just buried their nose in each other neck. When Chan came back, his wet hair stucked to his forehead, and a well more comfortable outfit.

“Ahh...” He sighed, before adding in a fake disappointment tone. “My babies didn’t listen to me, where am I gonna sit right now?”

The two other males whined, but Changbin eventually got out Woojin hoodie and let Cham settled between the two. The blonde boy grabbed Changbin shoulders and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, just to assured him that he wasn’t really upset. On the other hand, Chan passed his arm around Woojin waist, pulling him so close that the taller was almost laying on Chan side. Eventually, Changbin relaxed again, snuggling into Chan side, closing his eyes.

“ Oh what’s that ?” Chan lifted an eyebrow.

Changbin opened one eye, and saw Chan caressing Woojin’s neck, where Changbin left some marks minutes ago.  
“Channie...” Woojin whined in a weak voice.

“Binnie, is that your work ?” Chan ignored his boyfriend protests, and turned toward the hybrid, with a soft smile, his hand grabbing Woojin neck to make him stop squirming.

Changbin only nodded mightily, a pride feeling blooming in his chest when Chan mumbled a good boy and ruffled his hair between his bunny ears. Woojin was blushing, his gaze avoiding the two other because of his embarrassment.

“Come on doll. Binnie did a good job, he even let the ones I did to you yesterday.” He stated, with a whine for only answer.

Chan approached his mouth from Woojin ears, and kissed it slowly, Changbin watching them with his big eyes as Woojin literally melt under the younger touch. He hold firmly Woojin’s back neck, as he kissed roughly the eldest. Woojin weakly put his hands on his lover chest, whining.

“ Tcht, don’t be shy.” Chan hushed. “ Does Binnie want to kiss Hyungie too ?” Chan asked directly to Changbin. This one nodded eagerly, making Chan snorted. “ What about you kiss him then ?”

Still his hands on Chan thigh, Changbin let the blonde male hand guiding his head toward Woojin, lips apart, panting, waiting for the hybrid to come. When their lips collapsed, Changbin felt butterflies in his stomach and heat in his crotch. As they moved their lips in sync, the kissing boys could hear Chan sharped breath. Suddenly, Chan pulled them apart, letting them breath.

“My good boys.” Chan praised, kissing Changbin neck while petting Woojin hair.

Without anymore warning, he pushed them together again, the two boys in his lap pliant to his every wish, kissing again.

“ Open your mouth.” Chan ordered.

Obedient, Changbin and Woojin opened their mouth. At first, they were shy, their tongue barely brushing, but under Chan praises, Changbin felt confident and entered the eldest mouth, exploring it, dancing with his tongue. Woojin moaned into the kiss, as Changbin bit and sucked his lower lips. Chan fixed them with dark gaze, eyes full of lust. He felt so powerful, it was like playing with dolls, except it was two hot boys kissing on his lap. Slowly, he trailed his hands all over the body, making them jerk on his thighs, moaning into each other mouth, their fingers intertwined. “Fuck” Chan growled. He couldn’t deny this was extremely hot, nor his boner anymore. Soon enough, his hand stopped around Changbin little cotton tail, and squeezed it. The reaction was almost immediate. Changbin hips jerked, rubbing his painful hard dick against Chan thigh, his moan vibrated loud in Woojin mouth, who was just whining in desperation. The bunny was now humping shamelessly against Chan, who was also playing with Woojin nipple under his hoodie.

“ What a lovely show you’re putting just for me.” Chan whispered.

Still kneading Changbin tail, he got his other hand down, sliding it under Woojin underwear and grabbed Woojin hard cock, which was leaking profusely with pre-cum. He pumped the length slowly at first, tearing a long cry from Woojin. When both of the boys on his laps broke the kiss to gain some air, Chan frowned.

“Don’t stop kissing.” He ordered.

To keep a semblance of balance, both of the submissive boys grabbed each other heads. Chan accelerated the movement, turning on, his hips rolling instinctively as he pumped faster the poor eldest dick.

“ Be good boys and cum for Daddy.”

In a moan, Changbin was the first to shoot his load into his pants. Sensitive, he scrunched his nose before detaching his lips from Woojin’s. Soon after, Woojin followed him, cuming into Chan fingers. They were panting, and while the eldest came down from his hight, Chan pulled out his hand full of come. Out of the blue, Changbin laid down and licked his fingers, soon enough joined by Woojin. This, and Changbin hand putting pression on his dick, was too much for Chan. The sigh of the two boys making out around his hand while cleaning Woojin cum was way too hot and sent Chan over the edge.

“Fuck...” he cursed, as he thought he just came untouched like a teenager. “You’re really trying to kill me.” He chuckled. “ I think you deserve a good bath now.”

He kissed both of the neck, and pulled them off the couch. After a good bath where Woojin got out slowly from his subspace, Changbin washing his hair and Chan watching them.

This night, obviously, Changbin slept between the couple, to his delight. Woojin and Chan sandwiched him, the blonde male playing with the bunny ears, while The brunette hugged him tightly. For the first time in while, Changbin fell asleep feeling safer than he ever felt.  
Early in the morning, Changbin woke up in an empty bed. The hybrid get out and rubbed his eyes. As he reached the door, he suddenly, stopped, shocked, his eyes wided. He couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying but it was obvious that Woojin and Chan were arguing. They both muffled their voice, but Changbin was sure they were fighting. He slowly, opened the door. This time, even if he couldn’t catch every words, he was sure of one thing, he was the center of the argument, his name saying several times. Slowly, the bunny closed the door and stepped back, going back to bed. No. No. He loved them too much, he couldn’t handle being the reason of their discord. The couple were the most beautiful and soft humans he ever met, they didn’t deserve that. He couldn’t let them fight because of him. Quickly, Changbin decided he had to make a move. And the only way to protect them, it was to leave them, even if it would be the most painful thing he will ever do.

Later that day, when both Woojin and Chan left him alone to go shopping, Changbin decision was stronger than ever, especially when he saw how the couple ignored each other for the rest of the day. After being sure that he won’t crossed them, Changbin took a paper and, thanks to Woojin lessons, wrote each letter with application. After he grabbed a fruit in the fridge, he left the flat. The weeks he spent there was the best of his short life, and even if it broke his heart, Changbin was sure it was the best decision. As he closed the door behind him, he heard the automatic lock. No turning back possible. At the end of this afternoon, the only proof that Changbin was here was a note with written : “ Sorry.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, next week, third and last chapter hehe


	3. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there will be 4 chapters :D  
> TW / there will be some violence and mention of past abuses :(

With the hood pulled down on his head, hiding his small grey ears, Changbin was walking his hands tucked into his pockets. He tried to avoid any eye contact, his gaze locked on the floor. He was lost in the streets, putting as much distant as possible between him and the two humans, the two humans he loved the most. He shook the way and kept walking, wondering where he could go now, he thoughts full of the oldest, even if tried his best to ignore them. Razing then walls, Changbin did his best to hide himself, make himself smaller than he was. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Changbin didn’t rise his head, mumbled a simple “ sorry” and tried to move on, but the silhouette in front of him didn’t make a move.

“It’s okay little one, be careful next time.” Said a voice coming from the past.

Changbin rose his head in stupor, his eyes wided at the sight of the not-that-stranger person in front of him. The human lift a brow, his smile faded away.

“Oh Bunny, what a surprise.” He said with a cold tone, making the hybrid shivered in fear. “ You don’t say hello to your owner ?”

All Changbin wanted was to run away, but he couldn’t. His legs turned into cotton, he voice stucked into his throat. Fear kept him moving, his heartbeat increased dangerously.

“ So, not a hello for you owner ?” The man above him smirked. “ What a disappointed pet.” He tsked.

Without hesitation, the man grabbed Changbin shoulder, holding him so tight that he will let bruises.

“ Let’s go home, pet.” He said, not accepting any sort of rejection.

It was like a electroshock, suddenly Changbin shook his head and tried to run away.

“No ! Let me !”Changbin screamed, grabbing the man arm to make him release his shoulder, but instead, he just grabbed the arm harder.

“ Don’t make a scene !” He growled, shaking the little bunny like his weight was nothing, making his hood fell. “ You little slut, always misbehaving, that’s not how I educated you !”

The man rose his hand to hit the young bunny. Changbin shut his eyes tight, his muscles tensed of knowing exactly what pain was coming. But the hit never came. Changbin opened his eyes, shocked. He realized he had stopped breathing when he gasped for air. Shorter than his former owner, Woojin caught the man wrist in the air. Woojin was always sweet, his smile soft and his gesture gentle. But right here, right now, Changbin could have been scared of Woojin.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Woojin said with a cold voice, his eyes burning in hate.

With one slight movement, Woojin pushed the man away and made his body a wall between Changbin and the disgusting human being.

“This is _my_ pet.” The man said with a bossy tone, trying to look nice. Trying.

“Changbin is not a pet !” Woojin yelled, a protective arm in front of Changbin.

“I see that my pet found himself a protector but, he always does this, than he comes back when it realizes I’m the only one that care about him.” The man turned his eyes and locked his gaze with Changbin’s one, who was hidden behind Woojin. “Let’s go home now and let the stranger alone.” He smiled, but his eyes weren’t.

Changbin grabbed Woojin side, his nose wiggling because of the stress, his ears down. He shook his head violently, his whole body trembling.

“ You won’t taking him anywhere.” Woojin frowned.

“ My patience has limites, brunette. I suggest you to turn away and mind your own business.” The man approached, swaggering.

“ It’s what I’m doing.” Woojin answered, crossing his arms. The man clenched his wrists, veins pumping over his arms.

Changbin panicked, Woojin wasn’t small, but the man taller and way more muscular. The last thing he wanted was Woojin to be hurt. After all, he knew what the other was capable of. He wanted to warn the eldest, but all could escape his mouth was a little gasp. Woojin didn’t let his eyes off the man, but caught Changbin arm and patted him to reassure him.

“Give _my_ pet back.” The man growled.

“Fuck off.”

“ I told you to mind your own business...”

Without a word, the man punched Woojin in the face. Thanks to his reflex, he warded the hit with his forearms. But in a blink, the man changed his supports and punched Woojin in the stomach, making his whined in pain, bended in two. Changbin eventually reacted and started to scream. None of the people around seemed to care, barely looked at them. Changbin felt tears rolling down his cheeks. The man let all his violence flowing, hitting Woojin in the ground, even if the young man tried his best to punch back.

“Stop ! Please !” Changbin was crying. “ STOP PLEASE I’M GOING WITH YOU, LEAVE HIM.”

Suddenly, the man stopped and straightened. His smile sent shiver along Changbin spine.

“ Good pet, let’s go now.” He said, like if didn’t just beat some one and hold out his hand.

Changbin looked down at Woojin, still crying. The older rose his head, wincing in pain, until he met Changbin eyes, supplying him to not go with the man. Changbin shook his head, he had to protect to oldest, he endured once, he could endured the bad treatment again. Just as he was gabbing his owner hand, a foot hit his head so hard that it made him hit the wall next to them.

“Asshole ...” Chan spitted, as his right knee went directly into the man nose. Without letting him the time to recover,Chan grabbed the man by the man.

“And who do you think your are to lay your filthy hands on _my_ boyfriend?”

“Just give me back _my_ pet back and I’ll leave _your_ boyfriend ...” The man managed to say, even if blood was flowing down his nose.

Chan didn’t answer stray away, he took a look toward his lover, near whom Changbin kneeled, taking the oldest in his arms, still sobbing. Chan turned his head back, and placed his boots on the man chest.

“ Listen.” Chan whispered. “You won’t take Changbin, and if you dare to approach us again, I’ll be sure you will regret it for the rest of your shitty life.”

“ Nice try dwarf.” The man smirked as he used Chan arms to get up. “But your threats don’t intimidate me a slight.”

Chan let the man neck, and look at him dead in the eyes. If Woojin was intimidating, Chan was terrifying.

“As you don’t have a single survival instinct, I’ll explicit to you.” Chan said. “ My name is Bang and I’m sure you heard about my family, so I’ll be clear. Approach us and I’ll take everything you have, and everything your family have, from your parents to your most distant cousins.”

For the first time in his life, when Changbin looked at the man who used to own him, he wasn’t afraid anymore. He swiped his tears with his sleeves, and looked at the man again as he helped Woojin to stand up. The man looked miserable as Chan whispered to him, with his broken nose and black eye, maybe even scared. With one motion, Chan grabbed the man hair and throw him in the other side of the sidewalk. Without looking behind, the man left. Chan sighed and massaged his bloody knuckles.

“Are you okay babe ?” He asked as he cupped delicately Woojin face, Changbin still glued on the oldest side.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Woojin answered, snuggling into his hand. “You... you should bring him to the police station.” He added, murmuring.

Changbin gasped, grabbing tightly Woojin sweatshirt. He made the eldest wince not in purpose. He looked up to the two humans with glassy eyes.

“T-to the police s-station ?!”

“Hey don’t worry.” Chan ruffled the bunny hair. “As a precaution. Legally, you still... well he is still responsible of you and if he wants, he still can come back with the police on his side.” He sighed. “ We will just bring you there so they can state you ran away and that he can’t take you anymore. Okay ?”

“Mmmh .. m’okay.” Changbin nodded.

“You should go to the hospital Honey. I’ll take care of our little bun.” Chan stated.

“No need, really.” Woojin shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll just go home.” He embraced Changbin frame. “ I hope you’ll come back with Channie.” He whispered in the younger ears.

Changbin nodded, before letting Woojin go. Chan gave a peck on the cut eldest lips, and then, with Changbin in his hand, they left.

Changbin was on a space room, with just a table and two chairs. He was sitting on one of them while a policewoman occupied the second one. In fact, even if she was young, lieutenant Hwang Yeji was brilliant and took his job very seriously. Because she had some cat features, she always succeed to put the hybrids comfortable. Just like now, with the small bunny hybrid squirming on his seat.

“Don't worry.” She said with a smile . “ You’re in a safe place here. We can begin whenever you feel up.”

Changbin look at her, and for some reason, she reminds him someone. After taking deep breath, he nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Alright.” Her tone was soft. “ So you ran away from your Owner’s house.”

Changbin nodded and confirmed the man name’s.

“Alright.” She nodded and wrote something. “ I need to ask you why. I know it can make you uncomfortable, but remember, I won’t judge you, okay ? Never.” She finished.

Changbin looked at his laps, playing with his fingers. He knew, he knew he had to tell the lady, so he could stay with Chan and Woojin without the fear that in fact, his former owner could come back at any moment, anywhere. He tried to picture Woojin at home right now, healing his wounds and the blood on his face, while Chan was in the waiting room, waiting for him to get him home safely. The hybrid sighed, kneaded his cheeks rounded thanks to Chan cooking. Eventually, he looked at the lady.

“At.. at the beginning, everything was fine. He fed me and cuddle me... but one day he came back angry from his work... I was scared. He ...” Changbin stopped, swiped a tear at the corner of his eye.

“Take your time dear.”

“He forced me.” Changbin finished after a deep breath. “ I screamed but he didn’t listen and he was too strong. I couldn’t move. Each time I resisted... he beat me and locked me into a closet.” Changbin passed his arms around his torso, gripping his sides. He was staring at the table. “ So I stopped resisting. One day, he forgot to close a window. I jumped and ran.”

The lieutenant Hwang sighed, and kept writing everything the hybrid told her. He was so disgusted by those behavior. There, hybrids was considered legally between pet and child. They needed some manager, or Owner, to take care of same and all, to avoid some mistreatments and abandonments. However, abuses still existed. So, when an hybrid ran away, he needed to report it.

“ Okay, sweetie.” She said. “You’re very brave, I’m so proud of you. We have almost finished. Do you have... some marks of what he did to you ?” She asked cautiously.

At the affirmative sign from Changbin, she kept going.

“ Alright, I know it’s difficult but, would you let met take pictures of it ? It would make every chances on your side. Okay ? Then, we will be sure I wrote everything right.”

Lieutenant Hwang was very careful as taking pics of Changbin scars. Even if she saw worst in the last, she still could hear her heart broke, seeing all the pain marks on the little hybrid’s body. Once done, she read her paper to Changbin and corrected one detail or two. Changbin needed to sign, but as Hybrids usually don’t know how to write, she explained he just had to put a X. However, the bunny shook his head and proudly said that he could write his name.

“Who taught you how to write ?”

“Woojinnie hyung.” Changbin answered, his eyebrows frowned in concentration.

“Is that the man waiting for you ?”

“Oh no.” He chucked like she said something silly. “ That’s Chan hyung ! Woojinnie hyung is Chan hyung boyfriend.”

“Oh I see.” She hummed. “ And you were with them when you ran away ?”

“Yes.” He nodded, as he admired his work.

“ Are you happy with them ?” She asked.

“I think ... I think I never been that happy !” Changbin smiled.

After being broken, the lieutenant heart just melted at Changbin smile.

“Alright, we have finished, you can go now.” She said as she stood up, checking one more time if everything was in good standing. Just before, they left the room, she asked if the bunny wanted a hug. She knew how much hybrids were sensitive. Changbin just snuggled into her arms.

“I’m so proud of you, Changbin, you did so well, you were very brave.” She praised him. “ And Woojin hyung and Chan hyung are so proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, really.”

When they joined the waiting room, Chan got up so quickly he almost fell. As Changbin was stucked on his side, Lieutenant Hwang explained to him what would happened.

“The judge will examine his case and then rule on it. Based on my experience, it won’t have any problem, he will agreed that it was on Changbin’s will and will forbid his former owner to claim him or even approach him.”

“Can we ... can we sue him ?” Chan asked.

“I’m afraid not. Proofs they are, but not enough to put that on court. I’m sorry. Here is his case, well, a photocopy. The judge should send you his decision within two weeks. Until then, there is a paper proving you’re responsible of him until then.”

“Thank you very much Lieutenant Hwang.”

“One last thing. You shouldn’t read the case. Just ... just let him open himself to you.”

With that words, Chan and Changbin left the police station. The way back home was silent, both of them lost in their thoughts. But at any moments, Chan let Changbin’s hand go. When they eventually arrived at the flat, the night had fallen for a while. But they both gasped when they noticed that none lights where turned on.

“Woojinnie ?” Chan called, Changbin gripping at his arm. “Woojinnie babe, where are you ?”

Only a grumbled sound answered them, coming from the couple bedroom. The two youngest share a apprehended look before walking ahead the room, plunged into darkness too. When Chan turned on the light, they discovered a Woojin collapsed on the bed. The blonde boy didn’t loose time and rushed on the side of his lover.

“Hey Woojinnie, baby, are you okay ?”

“Just... just tired.” Woojin managed to sit up, with the help of Chan’s strong arms.

Now that the light was turned on, they could see Woojin face clearly. His lips was cut, and dry blood was covering his chin and his left cheek. A bad bruise was also visible near his temple.

“You didn’t clean...” Chan scolded him.

“ ‘Ma sorry Channie.” He yawned. “ Is Binnie here ?” He asked, anxiety dripping from his voice.

Instead of an answer, Changbin just showed up behind Chan. Opening his arms, Woojin waited not even a second before the bunny throw himself between his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry Hyungie, it’s all my fault !”

“Don’t say that, it’s not.” Woojin hushed him. “I’m glad you here, that’s the most important.”

“Why did you leave Binnie ?” Chan asked, sitting beside them, a first kit aid on his knees.

“I...” the youngest began, but stopped, hesitating. He slided from the eldest lap.

“ We are not mad, don’t worry.” Woojin reassured. Chan took his face in one hand and turned it to face him.

“Not at all, we just want to understand.” Chan added, as he applied some cotton full of disinfectant. “Stop moving Woojinnie.” He mumbled.

“Did we do something wrong ?”

“No ! Nothing ... I ... I just don’t you to break up because of me.” Changbin said with a sad voice.

“What ?!” The couple looked at him, confused. “Who put that silly idea in your pretty head ?” Chan frowned.

“ You...”Changbin whispered.

“Us ?” Woojin was completely lost. “ How ? When ?”

“ This morning. You two were fighting because of me...” Changbin pouted.

Suddenly, both of them were laughing, letting this time the hybrid in confusion.

“It’s not funny !”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just...” Chan tried to calm down, while Woojin winced in pain. Laughing wasn’t a good idea. “ You know, we had fight before, we won’t break up just because we have an argument time to time.”

“Oh...” Changbin felt stupid, he played with the sleeves of his hoodie. “But ... you were fighting because of me?”

“Not because of you.” Woojin shook his head. “ We... we were talking about going to the Police station to report the fact you ran away from ... _him_.” Woojin frowned at the mention. “But I thought it was maybe to early for you. Seems I was wrong.”

The eldest avoided the youngest gaze as Chan went back to cleaning his bruised face.

“So... you still love each other ?”

“Of course.” Chan giggled.

“Prove it !” Changbin said excited.

“ Huh ?” Chan titled his head, keeping Woojin face on his hands to keep him from moving too much. “ And how ?”

“Kiss !”

“ Ohhh.” Chan snorted, even if his ears became as red as Woojin face.

“W-would a kiss will reassure you ?” Woojin asked, shyly.

“Mhmh.” The hybrid nodded.

Chan smiled and gave a peck on Woojin lips.

“ I mean a real kiss.” Changbin whined.

“ What a little voyeur.” Chan giggled his eyebrow suggestively.

“ I-I’m not !”

Chan shook his head with a grin on his face, cupping Woojin face, but the eldest pushed the bleached Boy.

“W-wait...” Woojin cheeks turned in a darker red.

“Oh, are you shy ?” Chan cooed. “ Even if Binnie saw you doing way more smutty things.” He added with a wink.

Woojin glanced towards the little hybrid, who was looking at them with big puppy eyes, well big bunny eyes.

“Okay, okay.” Woojin eventually accepted. “ But it’s for Binnie.”

“Yes, for sure.” Chan grinned before pulling the eldest, crashing their lips together.

At first, they were tasting each other, Chan pulled Woojin even closer to him. Their lips moving in synchronization, like they knew the dance by heart. Chan licked the lower lip, the taste of blood mixing with their spit. Woojin moan swallowed by the younger, his tongue took advantage at it, and explored the wet cavern. Quickly, Woojin grabbed the shirt of Chan, his whole body shaking from the heat. When they eventually broke the kiss, their lips connected by a string of saliva, leaving both of them panting.

“Happy ?” Chan smiled at Changbin, while Woojin hided his face on the blonde chest, whining in embarrassment.

Changbin smiled wide, nodding eagerly. “Yes, yes !”

Chan snorted, patting Woojin hair. The hybrid crawled toward them, looking up for permission.

“You want to kiss Woojinnie hyung too ?” The blonde grinned, stroking Woojin back slowly.

“I-I was thinking of cuddle.” Changbin stuttered. “But I won’t say no to kisses.” He mumbled, his face heated up.

“I see.” Chan cooed. “ What about we cleaned Woojinnie hyung and then cuddle in bed then ? Is my baby okay with that too ?” He added, grabbing the eldest chin and rising his head to look him in the eyes.

“Yes...”Woojin exhaled, melting between Chan arms.

And so, with the help of Changbin, Chan finishing to clean Woojin face, putting bandage around his torso wounds. Each time a bruise was healed, Woojin received a kiss from both of the younger boys. When eventually, the three of them were on their pajamas, slided under the blanket, Changbin settled himself in sandwich between Woojin and Chan.

“ You won’t leave us, right ?” Woojin mumbled, his face hidden in the neck of Changbin, hugging him tightly.

“We were worried.” Chan added, kissing the bunny forehead.

“ We love you so much.” Woojin completed.

Changbin inhaled the mixed smell of Woojin and Chan, snuggling between their arms.

“I love hyungs so much too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hope you liked it ! Don’t hesitate to leave comment  
> And normally next chapter, smut and fluff 👀


	4. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure it was a good idea to write a threesome for my first time haha  
> But I really try my best  
> I’ll add some things. TW/ mention of safeword, plus using it.  
> And I really tried to mixed soft and smut But it was hard huh.  
> Anyway, enjoy :D full smut !

Not matter how much the three of them wanted to do way more smutty things, they never went further then intense make out, Chan saying that Woojin nodded to be healed completely. Most of the time, it started innocently, Changbin settled between the taller men, cuddling in front of a movie on the couch. A little peck here, a chaste kiss there. But quickly, all of this escalated to something way more heat. Chan directed the two others kissing, choosing where to put their hands on each other, praising them for how good they are, and sighing each timemoans escaped from their lips. Chan didn’treally know why, but seeing Changbin and Woojin making out always turning him on so much, that he had to refrained palming his crotch, otherwise he would cum in his pants. He usually let Changbin humped his thigh after their make out session. For Woojin, it was a bit different, the blonde male always be sure to be gentle as he stroke the eldest length gently. He even taught Changbin how to do it, the little bunny eager to learn. However, whatever they did, Changbin always kept his clothes on, barely sticking his cute dick out. The two older never asked about it, letting the hybrid going at his pace.

One day, Woojin was particularly submissive, moaning at each touch from his boyfriend, his cock twitching at each praise, whining but staying still when Chan stepped backward to enjoy the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, already fucked out, his eyes dazedly looking at him, his lips red and swollen. Changbin grabbed Chan arm and looked up at him, his big bunny eyes full of questions.

“ Yes my bunny ? Wanna ask something ?” Chan said, patting the bunny ears.

“ W-why is Hyungie like this ?” He asked, blushing.

“Don’t you like it ?” Chan titled his head.

“Oh I do, I do !” Changbin answered quick back. “ I think Hyungie is cute like that... it’s just ..” his cheeks was turning dark red as he glanced to the eldest.

During all the talk, Woojin stayed still, like the good doll he was, small whimpers flowing from his lips as Chan ran his fingers up and down his toned stomach.

“Use your word, love.” Chan smiled.

“I just want to understand better.” Changbin squirmed, mesmerized by he eldest.

Chan hummed. “Well, he ... likes when he just drops off all control, when he just takes whatever I give to him, right babydoll ? Everything to please his daddy ?” He asked toward the brunette.

“Y-yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Chan praised.

“Hmmm.” Changbin nodded. “ A bit like a puppy ?”

“Exactly.” Chan chuckled. “ He is a bit like a big puppy.” He smiled, pinching the left nipple of the eldest, making him moan.

“ How does Channie hyung know if it’s too much ?”

“Oh, what a relevant question.” Chan played with Changbin hair. “We have simple safe words, green : everything is okay, yellow : we need to slow down and red : we stop everything immediately.” He explained. “No feelings if we stopped, just kisses and cuddles. But you can use them too, if needed, okay baby bun ?”

“Yes !” Changbin nodded. “ Hyung ?” He asked as Chan was going back to worship Woojin’s body. The older man hummed, showing he was listening.

“C-can I call you Daddy too ?” The bunny asked shyly, brushing his ears in the length.

“Of course baby.” Chan cooed. “ Wanna Daddy show you how to please babydoll ?”

Changbin nodded again, wiggling his little tail in excitement. Chan settled himself behind the hybrid and, after kissing him in the neck, grabbed his hands and approached them from Woojin length.

“Let me guide you baby Bun, okay ?”

“Yes Daddy.”

And so, the Dom guided the hybrid hands rounded the sub cock, which instantly twitched between them, Woojin whimpering, closing his eyes tightly.

“Don’t close you’re eyes babydoll.” Chan scolded softly. “Look at Bunny when he is such a good boy for you.”

“S-sorry.” Woojin mumbled, trying to keep his moans low.

With both of their hands, Changbin and Chan stroke Woojin, using his precum leaking profusely to ease the movement. The youngest kept his gaze on the big wet member, his breath hight pitched, catching his lower lip beneath his teeth.

“Can I taste Hyungie ?” He suddenly asked, heat on his cheeks.

“Of course, Bun, go on.”

Changbin babbled happy noises, and laid down, giving little kitty lick on the head, while his hands were still rubbing up and down. Behind him, Chan let escaped a growl, his hand on Changbin back. Woojin suddenly shivered, moaning so load, bucking his hips unconsciously.

“Tutut, babydoll.” Chan tsked. “Stay still, you need to heal, let Bun take care of you.”

Woojin obeyed, and his hips didn’t move anymore. However, under Binnie’s administrations, who bobbing the head, using his tongue around it, Woojin felt a pinch in his stomach soon enough. His gaze couldn’t focus, drool escaping from his mouth, slipping down his chin.

“Can I come Daddy ? Please please I have been a good doll, please.” Woojin suddenly begged, tears peaking at the corner of his eyes.

“ Oh already ?” The other male teased. “ I don’t know, you should ask Bunny.”

“ C-can I come Bunny, please ?” Woojin whined.

Changbin bobbed out, smiling at the eldest.

“ Yes ! Hyungie can come. Hyungie’d been a good boy.” He added, making Chan giggled. Without waiting, the small boy put his mouth back on Woojin cock, going as far his could, with a wet but hot noise, and stroking what couldn’t fit in his mouth with both hands.

“M coming !!” Woojin cried out as he shot his load in Changbin mouth, who took everything, licking every drop of cum until the sub dick was like clean again.

After that the hybrid looked up at Chan, who was jerking off - his dick just peeking out of his sweatpants, to show his Daddy that he had swallowed everything. That sigh only sent the older over edge and shoot his seed into his hand. As he came down from his high, he ruffled the bunny grey hair.

“What about you bring us some clean towel please ?”

Eager to please, Changbin ran toward the bathroom, as Chan came near Woojin, who barely blinked.

“Hey babe, you did a great job.” He mumbled, kissing the eldest sweaty forehead. “How do you feel ?”

“Feel good.” Woojin answered, closing his eyes. “Sleepy.”

“No no Woojinnie.” Chan stroke his boyfriend cheek. “ We need to clean you first. Look Binnie just came back with a towel.”

Binnie climbed on the couch and cleaned Woojin stomach underChan supervision. Then, he helped the eldest to get his cloth back. The blonde boy passed his hand on the hybrid back. He knew that the bunny didn’t have some release, so, as Woojin was falling asleep on his side, Chan picked up Changbin and let him ride his thigh, hugging him tight, murmuring praises on his bunny ears. When finished, and clean, Changbin snuggled on the other side of Chan, sighing happily, intertwining his fingers with Woojin’s ones on Chan stomach who was deeply asleep now. They peacefully watched the end of the movie, well the two younger at least.

Eventually, two weeks after Changbin report, they received the motion from the Judge. The hybrid hopped toward the couple, who were still in the bed, Chan slowly waking up and Woojin on his phone. He settled himself between the couple, and gave the letter he opened to Woojin.

“Hyung ! Hyung ! It’s the letter from the judge right ?”

Woojin hummed, taking the letter and smiled wider and wider as much he read it. Chan rubbed his eyes, and whined as he turned over to hug Changbin.

“Good news ?” He mumbled, nose buried in the Bunny’s neck.

“Very good news !” Woojin sing-song. “ Changbinnie is officially under our responsibility! And the other one there has a restraining order toward us.” He added.

“Good good.” Chan smiled, kissing Changbin cheeks profusely.

“Yay !” Changbin exclaimed, jumping in joy. “ So that means, you’re my new owners, like officially ?”

“ Mmh.” Woojin frowned, putting the letter on his side table. “We’re not, we don’t own you.” Woojin shook his head.

“Ohh.” Changbin scrunched his nose. “So what are we ?” He asked, genuinely innocent.

“Well...” Woojin played with his fingers, blushing.

“What about we are your lovers ?” Chan spoke, a grin on his face as he sat up.

“L-lovers ?” Changbin seemed to think about it like for a second before exclaiming. “Yes ! I would love that ! I love hyungs so much.” He giggled.

“And we love you so much too.” Chan answered, kissing softly his lips.

Woojin rounded his arms around Changbin waist, laying his head on the younger shoulder.

“So, so much.” He added, shyly.

Still giggling, Changbin turned his head to kiss Woojin too, making the eldest blushed even more. He cupped the brunette face, as he deepened the kiss, cheered up by Chan behind him, circling his waist above Woojin arms.

“ We should celebrate this good news.” Chan grinned, feeling his bulge growing harder against Changbin thigh.

“Y-you have a specific idea in mind ?” Woojin stuttered, as him and Binnie broke the kiss.

“Since our babydoll has completely healed.” Chan began, lifting Woojin shirt to check his now disappeared bruises, and also to make the eldest fluster. “ What about we played a little the three of us.” He added with a wink to Changbin.

Woojin whined as Chan removed his tshirt and let the hybrid pinching and licking the oldest nipples, Chan took the advantaged and played with the bunny tail, kissing his back. Changbin eventually let the nipples and draw a line of wet kisses from them to the neck. The kisses turned into hickeys and the hight pitch breath into desperate whimpers. Woojin slided on his back, Changbin above him, grabbing the front of the hybrid hoodie, only able to grind against the other crotch.

“ Tell Daddy, what does bun want to do ?” Chan whispered into Changbin ears, who shivered.

“ Bun ... Bun wants to fuck doll !” Changbin suddenly exclaimed, after finishing a particularly big bruise on Woojin’s neck.

“ I see.” Chan cooed. “ Is my doll ready to please bun then ?” Woojin whined for only answer. “ Use words.” The blonde tsked, grabbing his cheeks with one hand and roughly kissing him, forcing his wet cavern with his tongue, playing with the eldest tongue until he submit completely. The eldest was already so much overwhelmed.

“Y-yes, ‘m ready.” Woojin exhaled, flustered after the kiss, his lips already swollen.

“Good boy.” Chan mumbled. “ Baby bun, what about you play with Doll lips while I prep him, hum ?”

Changbin nodded eagerly, on his four as he caged the biggest Woojin body. With a little slap on the eldest thigh to make him lift his hips, Chan took off his sweatpants in one motion, letting the doll naked in front of the two other, who were full dressed.

“Spread your legs sweet Doll.” Chan asked softly, as he grabbed the lube on his drawer.

While he traced the older entrance, his fingered full of lube passing the rim slowly, Woojin couldn’t contain anymore his moan, immediately swallowed by Changbin who kissed him, well, bite his lips to be correct. With one hand, he brought his fingers over the wet and abused taller lips, playing with them, making his fingers full of drool. He traced a line to the jaw then the neck, kissing right after. He felt the older shivered, moaning filling the room as Chan scissored him open.

“He is ready.” Chan called. “Stripped yourself pretty Bun.”

“Daddy’s gonna help me ?” Changbin asked, as he sat up on Woojin stomach.

Chan nodded, letting his place to the hybrid. He helped the smaller one to undressed himself, and for the first time since they lived together, he fully became aware of all the little marks and scars that staked all the honey like skin. Without thinking, he traced with his finger one scar that traveled the little bunny back, making him blenched. Changbin looked up to Chan, his nose wiggling.

“ You’re so beautiful.” Chan muttered, caressing the whole body, kissing it. “ The bravest bunny in the world, we love you so much.” Changbin let escape a small whimper of pleasure.

Then, easily, Chan lift the little body and placed him between Woojin wild spread legs, his hole gaping around nothing perfectly seen from the two other, whining slightly. His dick was angry red, leaking on his stomach, begging for being touch.

“ I think babydoll is going impatient.” Chan chuckled. “Let’s put you some lube on that pretty dick of yours Bunny.”

Once done, Chan lined up the hybrid length with Woojin wet hole, the other hand on Changbin rounded butt.

“I’m pushing.” He stated, for Woojin as much as for Changbin.

Not knowing who was moaning the much between the two, Chan pushed Changbin dick slowly, stopping in the middle, to let the time to both of the whining babies to adjust, already overwhelmed by the feeling.

“W-warm, Hyungie is so warm...” Changbin mumbled.

When they were ready, Chan gave the impulsion of the thrusts, pushing and pulling him a bit before taking a step back. Changbin thrusted lost immediately his rhythm, making the younger cry. Woojin was whimpering, and Changbin felt frustrated. He wanted to make his hyung moan and bubble like he saw Chan did.

“I-I can’t.” He cried out. “Bunny c-can’t fuck Hyungie correctly-ly.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Chan hushed him, patting his back. “ Needs Daddy? Wants Daddy to guide you ?”

“Y-yes.” He answered.

“Wants Daddy inside or outside to guide you ?” Chan added, a grin on his face.

“In-inside!” He eventually screamed out, as his thrusts became even more sloppier.

“Slow down then and lay on babydoll, okay ?” Chan said, his hands on Changbin hips. “ Daddy’s gonna take care his babies.”

Like that, Changbin fell down on Woojin chest, still deep buried inside, his head hiding in it. The eldest hugged him tightly.

“M’ sorry Hyungie.” He sobbed.“Can’t fuck Hyungie good, ‘M so sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry.”Woojin whispered, panting between words. “You’re perfect, it’s perfect.” He looked into the hybrid eyes, a little soft smile.

Before he could answer, Changbin moaned loudly as Chan fingered him slowly. The blonde male took his time, slowly thrusting until the bunny hole, waiting for any sign of discomfort. To help relaxing him, Woojin kneaded his butt, and kissed him a bit clumsy. With three fingers buried deep inside him, Chan decided to please his Bunny a bit and searched for his prostate. A particularly obscene moan informed that he found it. Massaging the bundle of nerves, Chan smirked as Changbin fucked himself on his fingers, fucking Woojin in the process. Suddenly, Changbin moaned even louder, his whole body shaking.

“Huuum, did I make my Bunny cum ?” Chan smirked as he pulled out his fingers, Changbin whining at the lose.

“M sorry.” He mumbled. “Too much.”

“Wanna stop ?” He asked, checking on both of them.

“I can take it.” Woojin whined.

“Me too ! Just need a minute.”

“You would be able cum again ?” Chan asked genuinely, as he slowly undressed himself.

“I’m a bunny !” Changbin answered proudly, standing on his arm after kissing Woojin. “ I can cum four time at least.”

“I see.” Chan hummed, as he lubed his length. “ Ready babies ?”

After a nod from them, Chan he repeated the slowly thrusts, and when he bottomed out, he waited a bit and then slammedhis dick on Changbin ass, his tail tickled him.

“You’re so tight Bunny.” Chan growled, his grip on the Hybrid hips.

Both of the males under him moaned and cried, trying to kiss each other but it was only teeth and spit. The cum inside Woojin easing the slide, the obscene sound of slap overwhelming Changbin. The eldest cock, trapped between their bodies, was making a wet mess on their stomach.

“ Fuck, fuck.” Chan cursed. “ My babies are so hot.”

His thrusts became faster and faster, bringing to an animalistic pace.

“M’ gonna cum ...” Changbin moaned.

“ So cum so, fill up our pretty doll.” Chan glowed.

With only two more thrusts, Changbin shot his load into Woojin again, who could felt the seed leaking from his abused hole. Not sure if Changbin could handle overstimulation, Chan slowed down and checked on him.

“Yellow... yellow.” Changbin mumbled. “My hole hurt a bit.” Changbin whined.

“Let’s stop then, you did so well.” Chan pulled out, kissing Changbin back all the way.

Changbin imitated the older, and all the sperm flowed out from the eldest, sticking on his cheeks, dirtyingthe sheets beneath them. Woojin whimpered a bit. Changbin suddenly had an idea, he turned toward the blonde who was ready to clean Woojin.

“ But, we can still play with Hyungie ?” He whispered in Chan ear.

“ Oh my Binnie, you’re insatiable.” Chan smirked. “ Color Baby doll ?”

“g-green.” Woojin muttered.

Nodding, Chan settled himself between the long Woojin legs. But, when he spotted Changbin going towards Woojin face, Chan smirked. He flipped the eldest and put him on his knees. Without letting him the time to think about it, Chan slammed himself into the Woojin, who moaned loudly along the rhythm of Chan thrusts.

“Open your mouth babyboy.” Chan moaned. “ Seems baby Bun has a surprise for you.”

Woojin obeyed and open his mouth, and his eyes, to see Changbin dick, still covered with his cum. Slowly, Changbin pressed the head of his length on Woojin tongue. The latest tried to move, using his tongue to clean from all the cum.But with Chan thrusts from behind, it was too difficult,Woojin nearly gagging on the younger’s cock. The hybrid tugged his grap into Woojin brown hair.

“ Hyungie is so pretty.” Changbin praised, making the eldest moan. “ So pretty, with Hyungie lips around Bunny cock.”

“Fuck, fuck Binnie that’s so hot.” Chan cursed, increasing the pace.

“ Hyungie is the prettiest fuck doll Bunny ever seen.” Changbin kept going, happy to know that Chan liked it. A hard thrust made Changbin cock hitting the back of the eldest throats, who gagged and moans vibrated on the hybrid dick. “ Hyungie mouth feels so good.” Changbin moaned. “So pretty with his mouth f-full, so pretty when he let Bunny used him like a toy.” Woojin rolled his eyes behind his skull, moaning loud, his whole body shaking as he came untouched.

Chan groaned, cursing continually, as his thrusts became sloppier and uneven.

“ Fuck, I’m gonna breed you baby, gonna breed you so bad.”

Chan buried his dick deep into the eldest hole, shaking as he shot inside his ass. Changbin came for the third time in a row, releasing his seed inside Woojin throat. Too dumb to even drink it properly, most of it just dripped out of his mouth. When they finally pulled out, the poor eldest collapsed on the bed, panting.

“ Binnie, love...” Chan began as he was laying down next his older boyfriend, patting his head.

“Gonna grab some towels !” Changbin cut him off, already sliding down the bed.

“Wait, wait.” He chucked at the youngest enthusiast. “ I think we need a bath here, can you make it ?”

“ I can ! Can I put bubbles on it ?”

“Of course love.” When Changbin disappeared in the bathroom, the blonde male turned toward Woojin. “ How you feeling ?” He asked while kissing his forehead.

“Binnie’s hot.” Woojin answered, his eyes shut, still trying to process what just had happened.

“You are both really hot. My babydoll took everything so well.” Chan praised, peppering his face with kisses, not taking care about the cum going fry. “That’s a hot way to begin a day.” He teased.

But Woojin was too sore to retort, just humming softly, letting Chan cuddle him. A bit later, when Changbin came back happily, his ears upon his head bouncing at the same rhythm.

“Bath ready !” He singsonged.

He settled himself in the bath, between the two humans, as he washed Woojin hair, who was comparing about the pain.

“You’re too rough Channie, I won’t be able to walk today.”

“Ohhh too bad Woojinnie.” Chan teased. “ Want me to stop then ?”

“Mmh it’s okay, I can handle it.” He pouted.

Chan made Woojin bent a bit, and kissed him on the lips, making the older fluster. Changbin giggled and tucked himself in Woojin back, hugging from behind. Chan kissed him on the head, mumbling love words.

For the rest of the day, they chilled on the couch, eating in front of the tv, Chan still studying on his laptop, with two babies tucked in each side. Changbin looked up to the serious face of Chan, then to Woojin face who was reading on his phone, his head lying on the blonde male shoulder. Changbin felt his heart flutter, he couldn’t help but smile, snuggling against Chan. He felt happy, he felt safe, he was ready for his new life to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend my all Sunday to write this final chapter ;W; please give it a lot of love ! I hope you enjoy following this story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it , and thank you for reading !  
> 


End file.
